Final Destination
by TIRN33
Summary: Ichigo's finally going off to college. But what happends when he has a premenition about a horrible crash a Route 144? They evaded Death once, but now they're not getting a second chance. IchiHime! HiyorixKisuke! And An OC! rated M for VIOLENCE!
1. Ichigo's Premonition

Ichigo sighed as he packed his clothes; finally, going off to college. Leaving his small clinic for a small dorm room at Karakura College . He looked around to see that all his belongings had been taken out of his room and that all the sheets on his bed had been taken off. The only thing that was partially full was his closet. And even that was slowly emptying out. Yes, he was going to miss all of his friends-the ones that weren't going with him-and his family. The only family member he wouldn't miss was Rukia-his adopted step-sister. She, too, would be accompanying him and some of his friends to college. But, for some reason, his feelings were off today. He was sad, of course, but also….he felt….odd. As if, something bad was going to happen today. He shrugged it off and looked at the clock. 3:48 p.m. He needed to finish packing quickly if he was going to meet Grimmjow and the gang at four.

"Hey, Ichi. Are you ready?" Rukia asked as she poked her head through the doorway.

"Yeah, almost. You done?"

"Of course. Your dad's waiting for you downstairs. He has his camera ready and he's crying his eyes out."

"Oh god." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he zipped his suitcase shut and yanked it off the bed.

He trudged downstairs with Rukia behind him. Yuzu was at the bottom of the steps, her eyes filled with tears and a plate of cookies in her hands.

"What's up with the cookies?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll make you all the cookies in the world if you stay." Yuzu sobbed.

Rukia smiled. "I'm sorry, Yuzu. But we have to go. We can't stay here forever."

Ichigo leaned down and patted his sister's head. "I promise, Yuzu, were gonna be fine."

"Can you at least eat one of my cookies?" Yuzu asked as she held out her plate.

"Of course." Ichigo smiled as he took one.

"ICHIGO!" Cried Isshin as he tackled his son to the floor. "You let your guard down! That shouldn't be happening when you're in college! You don't know when any other woman might tackle you away from Orihime!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving Orihime. We've been together for a long time. And I'm not gonna ditch her for some chick I just met at college. And will you get off of me!"

Isshin smirked as he got off of his son and stood up straight. "All I have to ask of you, is to…….NOT GET ORIHIME PREGNANTE! YOU HEAR!? I DON'T WANNA HAVE A SON WHO'S A FATHER AT THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN!"

Ichigo kicked his dad square in the face. "I'm not even gonna be thinking about that you pervert! God, get your head out of the gutter!"

"Speaking of gutter, Grimmjow's on the phone." Karin said as she walked into the room with a phone.

"What does he want?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed the phone.

"Were the fuck are you, man! Were' leaving now! And if you don't hurry up, we're leaving your ass behind." Grimmjow shouted.

"Calm your ass down. We're going now. Bye." Ichigo said as he hung up and tossed the phone back to Karin. She smiled and quickly gave her brother and step-sister a hug.

"Be safe." She said.

"We will." Rukia promised.

* * *

"About fuckin' time!" Grimmjow shouted. "We were thinkin' about leavin' your ass."

"Calm down. At least we got here." Rukia said as she threw her luggage in the back of the truck.

"Yeah, late." Hiyori growled as she slammed the trunk shut.

"Stop bitchin' and get in the car already! It's an hour drive for Christ sake!" Shinji shouted from the driver's seat.

"Hey! Who the hell said you can drive _my _car!?" Grimmjow asked as he opened the car door.

"They never change, do they?" Orihime asked next to Ichigo.

"Apparently, not." Ichigo sighed.

"Alright, guys! I'm back!" Said a small voice. The group looked to see a young girl with long pink hair and green eyes. She wore a jean skirt with a blue checkered shirt under a black vest. This was Grimmjow's girlfriend. The one he would dump and get back together with every month, Kathrynne (Kiwi) Johnson, who came from American apparently. She carried a six pack of Monsters and Red Bulls and five bags of Doritos and Sun Chips.

"Hey, Kiwi! I didn't know you were coming!" Orihime said excitedly.

"Yeah, no one knew I was coming. Apparently, Grimmjow, here, didn't mention it to anyone." Kiwi said as she opened the car door.

"Come on! Get your asses in the car already!" Renji shouted from the sun roof.

"Hey! Sit the fuck down! This ain't no goddamn limo!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Ugh, you sound like a hillbilly." Kiwi rolled her eyes as she put on more lipstick.

"Ugh, you look like a slut with all that makeup on." Grimmjow growled.

"Ladies, let's not start the cat fighting now. We haven't even started the car." Shinji commented.

"Man, fuck you!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Will you stop your cursing fest and just start the goddamn car already! We can't be in this fuckin' gas station all day!" Hiyori snapped.

"Calm your nipples!" Renji shouted.

Hiyori took off one of her sandals and threw it back at him. He ducked; quickly evading it. Ichigo and Orihime sat in the second row with Hiyori. While Shinji, Rukia, and Renji sat in the third row. Kiwi was in the passenger seat with Grimmjow driving.

"Wait? Isn't Ulquiorra coming?" Ichigo asked.

"Nahh, Emobitch is ditching'. He's too depressed." Grimmjow said as he started the car.

"Wow, he's talking that break up with Tatsuki really bad, isn't he?" Orihime said.

Grimmjow shrugged, "Eh, what are you gonna do?"

"How about you fuckin' drive already?" Hiyori snapped.

"Someone forgot her tampons this morning." Renji commented.

Hiyori growled as she chucked her other sandal back. And missed once more.

As Grimmjow pulled out of the gas station, another car suddenly came rushing by, causing Grimmjow to break hard. Orihime, who didn't have a seat belt on since there wasn't on in the middle, jolted forward, but was pulled back by Ichigo. Grimmjow growled as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Calm down, baby. It was just a dumbass." Kiwi said, she turned around to her friends in the back seat. "You guys okay back there?"

"Yeah." Orihime nodded.

"Dammit, Grimmjow. I told you to out a seatbelt in the middle-like- a hundred times already!" Kiwi shouted.

"Quit yer bitchin'. This is my car. And I do what I want with it. If I don't wanna add another seatbelt I won't." Grimmjow claimed.

"Yeah, Kiwi. A man's car is like his sanction. You don't fuck with that." Shinji agreed from the back.

"Thank you!" Grimmjow said.

"Oh, just shut up and drive already!" Kiwi growled as she crossed her arms.

The whole time, everyone was talking about their new-soon to be-lives in college. Ichigo was talking about how he was going to work in the medical field to work for his dad once Isshin retired. Orihime was talking about how she wants to spend most of her time in home economics class to become a chef, which caused everyone in the car's stomach to churn. Rukia was saying how she wants to go into the medical field as well, since her former older brother was a doctor. Shinji was saying how he wanted to play music for everyone; Smooth Jazz to be precise. Renji claimed he wanted to play soccer. Grimmjow said he wanted to bang on some hot chicks (which Kiwi wasn't too happy about) and then he said he wanted to play football. Kiwi stated that she was going into the designing business. While Hiyori said she was going to study more on biology like her fiancé, Kisuke.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Ichigo asked.

"He's already at the college. He said he'd meet us there." Hiyori claimed.

As Grimmjow got onto the highway, a sick feeling entered Ichigo's body once again. A sudden breeze out of nowhere caused him to shudder. Ichigo bit his lip. Something didn't feel right. As other cars passed them, Ichigo scooted closer and closer toward Orihime.

"Ow, Ichi. Can you move over please? You're squishing me." Orihime said as she placed her hands on his chest.

Ichigo snapped out of his phase and looked down at her. "What? Oh, sorry." Ichigo said as he scooted away.

"Are you okay? You look….pale." Orihime asked as she placed her delicate hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, man. What's up?" Renji asked as he leaned forward.

Ichigo sighed. "I don't know. I just don't feel right is all."

"Someone's nervous." Grimmjow snickered. "And I thought you were the calm one."

"I'm not nervous. I'm…..just not feeling well."

Orihime gave him a worried look. Seeing this, Ichigo smiled, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "I'll be alright."

She smiled at his reassurance and rested her head on his chest.

"Isn't that cute, Grimmy? Why can't we be like that?" Kiwi asked.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Ugh."

"Don't 'ugh' me!" Kiwi snapped.

Three miles in front of them, were a group of teenage boys who held illegal fireworks in their hands. They sat in a aqua green mini van that was speeding rapidly down the street. They were getting ready to open the sunroof with a roar of laughter then, pulled out their liters; ready to blast them off onto the highway. The driver turned around.

"G-guys, I-I don't think we should be doing this." Said the young boy.

"Shut the fuck up, Hanataro." Shouted one of the kids who were standing out of the sun roof. He held the rocket below of the sunroof, where the sun's ultraviolet rays were beaming down through the sun roof's glass; causing a small light to show.

"But, we could get in a lot of trouble." Hanatro cried as he tried to reason with his friends.

"No we're not! Stop being a bitch and drive, Dammit!" Shouted the kid. Suddenly, the small light had turned into a large flame and quickly shot up to the core.

"Oh shit! Jinta! Put it out!" Shouted the other kid

Jinta quickly went to grab the bottle of water, but it was too late, the rocket shot off and broke through the back window of the van. The residue of the flames caused sparks to fall into the box full of more rockets that were in the back. The sparks quickly ignited and blasted off in all directions. Hanataro quickly turned the wheel and the car spun out of control until it finally crashed into the median. Hanataro's head slammed into the windshield, killing him instantly. The other two kids lay unconscious on the floor with their faces burned heavily.

Behind them, The group of College teens were still hearing Kiwi rant on about Grimmjow's personality.

"Do you even love me?" She asked. "Because it's as if you don't!"

"Oh my-! Just shut the fuck up! Stop fuckin' bitchin' about everything! And maybe I don't love you! Who the fuck cares!?"

"I do!" Kiwi screamed.

"Well, I don't! And I know half the people in the car don't!"

"Hey, don't bring us into _your _drama." Shinji protested.

"Seriously, we don't wanna here your crap." Hiyori agreed.

"I wasn't going to bring you guys into the drama! I just….I just wanna get out of the car!" Kiwi shouted.

"What!? Are you that retarded!? We're in the middle of a highway! How the hell are you gonna walk to college when it's, like, fifty miles away!?" Hiyori shouted.

"Well, if Grimmjow won't be sensitive to my feelings then I don't give a fuck!" Kiwi cried.

Up ahead, Ichigo could see small sparks of colorful flying shapes in the air. He squinted his eyes for a better look but saw the same thing. Leaning to the side, he lowered the window and slowly stuck a bit of his head out of the window. As the car got closer, Ichigo could finally see that the flying sparks were fireworks. His eyes widened as they began to fly closer.

"Hey! Get yer head inside! You ain't no fuckin dog, Ichi!" Grimmjow shouted as he turned his head back.

"GRIMMJOW! LOOK OUT!" Kiwi shouted as his head snapped forward. Nine maybe ten rockets of fireworks came flying toward them.

"Shit!" Grimmjow shouted as he tried to evade the rockets that fell and crashed onto the streets. He managed to evade the first two but the third one smashed right through the windshield and exploded in Kiwi's face. The blow caused her to inhale the debris and she suffocated. Not to mention, the burn was so deep that it caused her skin to burn up.

"KIWI!" Grimmjow shouted as he looked at the dead body of his girlfriend. His face burned from the residue of the sparks. He was in so much shock over his dead girlfriend that the didn't notice the other firework slamming on the left side of the car. Were Shinji and Hiyori. The intensity of the flames and Hiyori's head repeatedly slamming into the window, caused the glass to shatter and pierce her skull.

"FUCK!" Grimmjow shouted as he tried to gain control of the car. The fifth firework exploded behind the car, the flames burned off the trunk and caused their belongings to fall out. Rukia looked behind to see that other cars were crashing into each other to try and avoid hitting the luggage. Or the fireworks. Shinji quickly tried to put on his seat belt as the car kept spinning out of control. Renji's seat belt popped off and pounded in Shinji's face. The impact broke every bone in his face, killing him as well. Renji screamed as he was now seatbelt less and in danger of being killed like Shinji. Rukia gasped as the third row she was sitting in began to move backwards with a jolt. Rukia quickly tried to unbuckle her seat belt and grab onto the head rest in front of her as the seat gave another jolt backwards. Renji who also felt this, tried to grab Orihime's shoulders. Once he did, the third row completely pulled back and started to fall out of the car. Renji pulled on hand away from Orihime and held his hand out to grab Rukia's hand. She screamed as she held her hand out for dear life. Suddenly, the seat belt that was filled with Shinji's blood was tangled with Renji's leg as the seat flew back. Suddenly, the seat completely flew out of the car. Renji was yanked back and his face slammed against the pavement. Killing him first. Then Rukia's head crashed against the pavement, caving her skull in.

"RUKIA! RENJI!" Ichigo screamed as he turned around completely in his seat. Grimmjow was still trying to gain control of the car, when he finally did, the car crashed into the car in front of them. Grimmjow slammed his head against the steering wheel. A second later the air back popped open, causing his head to snap back and break his neck. Orihime flew forward and slammed her face on the radio, killing her. Ichigo screamed his lungs out for his now dead girlfriend. Ichigo stopped as he heard a small whizzing sound. He looked up to see the last firework zooming downward toward him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as the rocket……

* * *

Ichigo snapped his eyes open and quickly looked around the car.

Do you even love me?" She asked. "Because it's as if you don't!"

"Oh my-! Just shut the fuck up! Stop fuckin' bitchin' about everything! And maybe I don't love you! Who the fuck cares!?"

"I do!" Kiwi screamed.

"Well-."

"I don't and I know half the people in the car don't." Ichigo interrupted Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked back at him. "Yeah, I was gonna say that."

Orihime looked up at him as well, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo quickly lowered the window and stuck half his body out of the window.

"What the hell are you doin, Ichi!? Get yer ass in the car!" Grimmjow ordered.

Ichigo could see from a distance, small sparks flying. His eyes widened as he pulled himself in and screamed, "STOP THE CAR!"

"What!? In the middle of the Highway?" Rukia asked.

"I ain't stopping this goddamned car!" Grimmjow shouted.

"STOP THE FUCKIN' CAR, GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjow, who became worried at Ichigo's sudden outburst pulled over to the side of the road. Ichigo got out and ran his hands through his hair as he approached the woods. Kiwi only opened the door but didn't bother to unbuckle her seatbelt. Everyone else got out and followed Ichigo.

"What the fuck's yer problem, Berry!?" Grimmjow asked.

"The fireworks! They're gonna hit us! The fireworks are gonna hit us and we're all gonna die! I saw it! I saw all of it!" Ichigo cried.

"Ichigo, calm down! It was all just a bad dream!" Orihime said.

"And what fireworks are you talking about?" Shinji asked.

"Those!" Ichigo cried as he pointed up. Just as he said so, fireworks flew in every direction, one of them crashing and exploding on Grimmjow's car. Killing Kiwi along with it. He could hear her scream as she was being burned alive by the flames.

"KIWI!" Grimmjow shouted as he started to run toward her.

"GRIMMJOW, NO!" Ichigo shouted as him and Renji tackled Grimmjow to the ground.

"LET GO OF ME! KIWI'S DYING! SHE'S DYING!" Grimmjow screamed.

"We're not letting you go!" Ichigo cried.

Suddenly, the car exploded and landed on the highway as other cars either ran into it and exploded or stopped and barely evaded the flames.

"KIWI!" Grimmjow shouted.

"ICHIGO! LOOK OUT!" Orihime cried.

Ichigo, Renji, and Grimmjow looked up to see the fireworks getting ready to crash down on them. The three of them quickly got up and ran for their lives as the fireworks crashed and exploded. Everyone quickly ran behind the trees until the ambulance sirens were heard.


	2. Disbelief

Everyone looked up at Ichigo as they were being driven to their college by Kisuke himself. No one said a word since the accident. Grimmjow sat in the back, his elbow resting on the arm rest and his hand covering his mouth. Hiyori gripped Kisuke's hand tightly as her dull eyes began to water up with tears. Shinji sat in the back of the van texting his mother who was freaking out after she heard about the crash. Rukia sat next to Renji and kept trying to wipe her tears away before they could even exit her eye sockets. Renji was staring out the window, trying to forget about today's events. Orihime was crying slightly as she slept quietly on Ichigo's chest. No one said a word. Everyone was silent.

"How did you know?" Grimmjow suddenly asked; breaking the silence.

"I already told you, I don't know." Ichigo said quietly. "I just…..saw it."

"What? Like a vision?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"That's bullshit." Shinji said. "That's some supernatural shit. You've been watching too much T.V."

"This isn't a joke, Shinji. We could of all been killed today if it wasn't for Ichigo." Hiyori growled as she snapped her head back.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Because of Ichigo, Kiwi's dead!" Grimmjow shouted. Orihime jumped at the accusation and awoke.

"Don't you dare blame Ichigo for this!" Rukia defended. "You didn't even like her, you ass! And yes, she died! But we could of all died, too! So you better be damn happy that Ichigo saved your life!"

"Fuck you! You don't know shit!"

"You asshole! Don't be like that! Rukia is telling the truth! She died! So what!? You act like you've never seen anyone die before!" Renji snapped.

Grimmjow stayed quiet. Orihime looked up at Ichigo with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, Orihime. Everything's gonna be fine." He lowered himself and kissed her on the lips swiftly. She loved the taste of his lips. Like sweet honey. She smiled and looked up into his warm brown eyes. She knew she was safe with him around.

"So, in the…..vision you had. What did you see?" Kisuke suddenly asked from the wheel.

Ichigo sighed deeply. "Death."

"No shit you saw death. He means what happened during it, Dumbass." Hiyori growled.

Ichigo closed his eyes, "Fireworks slamming into the car. Kiwi was killed by the firework exploding in her face. Then……." Ichigo squinted his eyes. He couldn't remember what happened after that. "I..I don't remember."

"Kiwi died first?" Shinji asked. "That's some messed up shit Ichigo."

"Stop fuckin' joking around, you ass! This isn't funny!" Rukia snapped.

"Just trying to lighten you guys up."

"Well, it's not working."

"Apparently." He mumbled.

"Shinji, just stop." Ichigo ordered.

"You can't remember after that?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "No. It's all just a blur now."

"Well, Look at the time. I bet everyone on campus got the good rooms and we're stuck with the broom closest." Shinji joked once more as he looked down at his watch that glowed in the dark.

"They assign everyone a room the second they get excepted, genius." Kisuke said.

"Did I ask you?" Shinji rudely remarked.

"Calm down, man. You're being an ass." Ichigo said.

"I'm gonna shove my foot _up _his _ass_!" Hiyori barked.

"Look, we've all had a long day, so can we just relax. I know, Kiwi got killed right in front of us. But, once we get to the hospital, we can figure this whole thing out. How's that sound?" Ichigo asked.

"Like a load of shit." Grimmjow growled.

"Okay, you know what?" Rukia started.

"Don't you dare start with me! I don't wanna hear your sissy ass voice yell at me what I should and shouldn't say! I tell myself what to do! You hear me!?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Just stop acting like an ass!" Ichigo barked.

"How can I not!? I just saw my girlfriend get killed right in front of me! And none of you let me save her!" Grimmjow shouted. "I have a right to be an ass!"

"Oh my God! Are you gonna blame us for what happened to Kiwi now!? Okay, she died, Grimmjow! We were trying to save _you! _We didn't want you to get near the car because we didn't want you to get killed like Kiwi! We care about you! And we don't want you to get hurt! That's why we did that!" Ichigo snapped.

Grimmjow sneered.

"Her funeral will probably be tomorrow depending on how fast her parents will get here. So we can pay our respects to her. Okay?" Ichigo said.

The whole car ride was silent after that.

* * *

The next day everyone stood by her funeral stone. Her body was burned so badly that her own parents did not want to see her face and ordered for her to be buried before they got to the cemetery. Over seventy white roses were placed beneath her stone as people walked by. Orihime held Ichigo's hand tight, Rukia held her hand down as they waited in line, Renji placed his hands on Rukia's shoulders to comfort her, Grimmjow stood next to Kiwi's crying parents; his eyes dull and banal, Hiyori and Kisuke bent down to place their rose on her stone, Shinji's eyes were just as dull as Grimmjow's as he placed his hand on his forehead. On the stone, it read: **Kathrynne (Kiwi) Johnson-Belle. February 17, 1991- August 1, 2010. Daughter, Girlfriend, Sister, Student. We will Miss you dearly.** As Orihime read it, she mustered up all the energy not to cry. But the tears spilled over. The sky began to darken as clouds covered the funeral. Kiwi's mother fell to the floor crying her lungs out as her husband attempted to catch her. Grimmjow bend down to grab her as well, but she pulled away from him fiercely. Kiwi's father glared heatedly at Ichigo, then at Grimmjow. As Ichigo moved to her parents to pay them their condolences, The mother raised her hand and slapped Ichigo across the face. Ichigo stared at her; dumfounded.

"This is all your fault! You freak! You killed my daughter! You KILLED HER!" She screamed as she collapsed to the floor.

"You have murdered this family, young man. I hope you are happy." The father said.

"Ichigo didn't do anything." Rukia said as she stood next to Ichigo. "If I were you, I'd blame the kids who started the fireworks in the first place. Ichigo was actually trying to save your daughter. But her own idiocy killed her."

The mother cried harder. Her face buried in her tissue as her mascara ran down her soaked face.

Rukia walked away and sat down as the priest began to recite his prayer. Ichigo sat next to her and leaned over, "You didn't have to be so cruel."

"Well, she didn't have to slap you." Rukia whispered back. "I'm just protecting my brother."

"Let us all lower our head and pray." The priest ordered.

Everyone bowed their head except Grimmjow; who sat on a headstone nearby, one leg on top of it and twirling a dying white rose in between his fingers. He was infuriated. Ichigo _did _kill his girlfriend. If he hadn't pulled over the car, they would all be safe. No matter what Ichigo said, or anyone, Ichigo Kurosaki Killed Kiwi Johnson. It wasn't an opinion to Grimmjow, it was a fact. Yes, Grimmjow was Ichigo's best friend, but he was never going to forgive Ichigo for this. Ichigo refused to let him save his girlfriend, he denied that he killed her, and he had the balls to come to the funeral. Grimmjow's anger boiled as he crushed the dead rose in his hands. Ichigo was going to pay. One way or another. He was going to get Ichigo back. And what better way to do so, by getting his girlfriend killed as well. And Grimmjow knew just how to do so. A smirk played on his lips as Orihime got up and walked with Ichigo toward their car.

"Don't you dare." Hiyori said behind him.

Grimmjow looked up at the young girl. "The fuck you talkin' about?"

"I know what you're thinking. Ichigo didn't kill your girlfriend. Get that out of your mind. Those little kids killed your girlfriend. So leave them alone, Grimmjow." Hiyori warned.

Grimmjow smirked and closed his eyes. "That's not what I was thinking at all, Hiyori."

Shinji sat in the back seat as Ichigo drove to his house. "Well, I think I deserve some R&R don't you? All that gloom has gotten me tired as hell."

"You really are an asshole, you know that?" Rukia said.

"What? I'm not the type of person to get sad over someone's girlfriend if they die, Except Orihime. 'Cause I love her ta' death. Right Hime?"

Orihime gave a small giggle. "Sure."

"But seriously, I think I'm just gonna go home, watch some porn, Jack off, then go to sleep." Shinji said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Ugh, you're sick." Rukia said.

"I actually second that." Renji agreed.

"Thank you, brother!" Shinji praised.

"I second what Rukia said." Ichigo commented.

"Oh, whatever. What are you gonna do when you get to your dorm? Read over your books and schedules?" Shinji asked dully.

"Actually no. I'm gonna search up something."

"And that is?" Shinji asked as he pulled his hands down and leaned forward.

"You'll see. I'll show you tomorrow." Ichigo said.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Shinji, Hiyori, Orihime, and Grimmjow all met at a nearby coffee shop. Rukia noticed that Ichigo was carrying a small stack of papers with him. As he got in he noticed that the coffee shop was painted a dark bloody red, dim string lights were placed above the café area and numerous tables were placed around in a random order. In some corners there was a booth or two. At the back was an empty stage with a dirty old drum set, a micro phone stand, and amps on the side. Smooth jazz was playing quietly through the speakers that were mounted on the corners of the wall. Though, they were poorly screwed on. People were chatting and laughing, some were typing away on their laptops while sipping their coffee, and some were studying and doing their class work. Ichigo spotted Orihime and the gang in the back of the shop waving at Ichigo to signal where they were. Seeing them, he ran over to the table and sat down between Rukia and Orihime.

"Okay, What's the 411? Why'd you call us here on a fuckin' Saturday morning. When I should be sleeping." Shinji asked.

"Ugh, do you ever not complain?" Hiyori asked.

"Yeah, why did you call us here?" Grimmjow said as he leaned forward.

"Look, don't laugh at me, but I stayed up all night in my dorm and the thing I was gonna search up was premonitions. And it turns out, ten years ago, there was a plane crash. Flight 180 in Long Island." Ichigo stated as he dropped a small stack of papers in the middle of the table."Long Island? Isn't that in America?" Asked Grimmjow."Yeah. And it said that there were only seven people who got off the plane. After that, six out of the seven died. The one who was still alive was a girl named Clear Rivers who put herself in a Looney home after her boyfriend, Alex Browning, who had the premonition, died." Ichigo explained.

"So?" Shinji said.

"So? Really Shinji? The next person to have a premonition was a girl named Kimberley Corman. She went on Route 23 to go on a road trip with her friends and she had a premonition that everyone was gonna die. Freakishly enough, she got everyone to stop. But after that, the people that didn't crash all died in freak accidents weeks later. Then six years later, another girl named Wendy Christensen had a premonition as well. She saw the roller coaster, Devil's Flight, crash and as she and some of her friends got off before the crash actually happened they all died just days after! Six months later, the three survivors from the roller coaster crash all died in a subway accident." Ichigo said.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "You're just paranoid. How the hell do you know some punk kid wrote this shit on wikipedia or something?" Shinji said as he grabbed the stack and smacked it on the table.

Orihime picked up the papers and began to search it. "No. These actually happened."Grimmjow sat back in his chair as he, too rolled his eyes. "Not you too.""No, I remember seeing this on the world news. Forty kids died and two teachers from flight 180. Route 23 had a little less then that. The Devil's Flight was about six or ten. I don't remember that one. And he race track a year ago." Orihime said as she placed a paper that had to do with the McKinely Speedway Racetrack crash. "It killed 52 people and a man named Nick O'Bannon claimed to have a premonition like Ichigo. Afterwards, people that survived the crash were killed in freak accidents. Two weeks later, Nick, his girlfriend, and another friend that survived the crash were killed when a truck crashed into the coffee shop they were in."

Hiyori was now trembling. She was afraid. It was real, she was going to die. She stood up from the table and grabbed her purse. "Okay......well, you freaks have fun with your death fest. But I-I'm outta here. I'm not going into paranoia over some supernatural shit. So, peace out."

"Wait, Hiyori! If what Ichigo said was true, then you can't go out without protection! If you do, you might die!" Rukia said."Fuck this! Ichigo's just going out of his fuckin' mind! I don't give a fuck what the he'll he says, I'm leaving!" Hiyori shouted as she opened the door and walked out.

"It says here that their's a design. That most people died in an order." Rukia said as she began to shuffle through the papers herself.

"What do you mean "Order"?" Shinji asked.

"I mean, that the person who had the premonition had to see the order by people died. Like, how Ichigo said that Kiwi was the first to go, and she ended up dying." Rukia explained.

"So who's next?" Grimmjow asked.

"That's for Ichigo to answer." Rukia said as everyone's faces turned to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked back at them with anger. "What!? I don't know! I don't remember anything! It's all a blur!"

"But we need to know who's next in order to break the chain!" Rukia said.

"Chain?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, there's a chain. If I can remember how everyone died, I can intervene and save them, then the chain will be broken and no one else could die!" Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Wow, you've really gone crazy, Ichigo." Shinji said as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm not crazy!" Ichigo barked.

"Okay, so if we're gonna die, why don't we just kill ourselves now?" Grimmjow asked. Everyone's faces turned to Grimmjow, who was sitting back in his chair.

"Nope. I won't let you, apparently." Renji said as he shuffled through the papers as well. "It said one of the guys tried to do so, but nothing happened. It wasn't until a day later he got his with a-" He squinted as he tried to read the small lettering- "Ambulance truck. That sucks."

A shudder rippled down Ichigo's back as the image of a man getting slammed and ran over by a truck…blood…..guts…..then, he suddenly remembered the next person who died in his premonition. "HIYORI!"

* * *

Hiyori walked down the road, watching for everything that could possibly lead to her demise. She stayed as far away from the road but left some space between her and the glass windows to the stores. She walked with large groups of people when ever she crossed a road and she went the opposite way of the construction workers nearby. The whole time, she shook and trembled whenever someone walked past her. She quickly went into her coat and pulled out her cell phone. Looking through the call list, she found Kisuke's number. Just as she tried to call him, someone with a cup of coffee ran into her. The coffee spilled all over Hiyori and her phone. She growled and looked up at the person who was trying to apologize.

"I am so sorry, ma'am! I totally didn't see you!"

Instead of accepting it, she punched the guy in the face and stomped off. Her phone now soaked. She looked back at the person who was holding his nose. As doing so, she began to cross the road. By the time she turned around, a bus zoomed right in front of her. She shrieked and jumped back. Other people looked at her as if she was crazy. She quickly ran down the sidewalk, running around people and dodging their turns. She quickly got into a phone store and tried to wipe her phone off to put in on one of the display chargers that the store provided. She waited until it got one bar of power then yanked it off. Just as she did so, her phone rang. She growled as she saw the name '**Ichigo' **flashed on her screen. She pressed the **'ignore'** button and placed her phone back in her coat, forgetting why she had pulled it out in the first place. Turning a corner, she noticed that the college was a couple more streets down. With a small smile she happily walked down the street. Unbeknownst to her, her phone was vibrating rapidly with Ichigo's name flashing repeatedly.

"Dammit! She's not picking up her phone!" Ichigo shouted.

"Relax, she's fine, Ichigo." Shinji said annoyed.

"You don't know that." Ichigo growled.

"I agree with Shinji, Ichigo. I think you should calm down. You're stressing out and college hasn't even started. Hiyori's fine." Rukia assured.

Ichigo sighed.

"Calm down, Berry. Just because you saw one bad thing doesn't mean everyone's gonna die. People die everyday. So what? Those people who died along time ago were probably being Dumbasses and got themselves killed or some shit." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right, She's probably with Kisuke some where." Ichigo smiled.

* * *

When she got inside she slammed the door shut and locked it. Throwing her stuff down, she cleaned off her phone and placed it on her charger. Hopefully it would work by then. Afterward, she filled a cup full of ice cold water, which she sweetly drank to calm herself down a bit. She suddenly felt a cold breeze blow by her and she shuddered. She jumped at the sound of her Cds falling to the floor. Growling, she sauntered over to it. She placed her water on top of the radio and bent down to pick up the Cds. The water from the cup dripped through the small air hole at the top of the radio and fell upon the components of the radio. It began to fry, sending smoke up. Of course, Hiyori didn't know about any of this since she was shuffling through her Cd Collection. Most of the Cds she had, she sneered at in disgust until she found a Mindless Self Indulgence Cd and smiled. Maybe this would calm her down while she took a shower. Her phone began to ring again, she pulled it out of her pocket to see that it was Kisuke. With a smile she pressed the 'call' button and placed it to her ear.

"Hey, Kisuke." She smiled.

As Hiyori got up she placed the Cd in the radio. It started to play as she grabbed her cup and began to walk away, but then it changed from the Cd mode to the radio mode. Hiyori turned around to see that her radio was lightly smoking and it was changing back and forth between Cd and Radio. Her facial expression changed as she Placed her cup down on the table. Hiyori let go of her phone and held it against her shoulder as she walked up to it and began to press the buttons of the radio to get it to work. She twisted the knob and pressed the **'play', 'stop', and 'rewind' **buttons on her radio.

"Piece of shit. This radio isn't working right." Hiyori growled.

"Well, why don't you bang on it. That normally works." Kisuke suggested.

"Yeah, but it'll break, too." Hiyori said as she kept pressing buttons.

"Just try it." Kisuke urged.

"Fine." Hiyori grumbled she slammed her fist against the side of the radio. It shut off for a second, then came back on and began to place the Cd again from the first song. She smiled and confirmed to Kisuke that it was working again. Sadly, it began to fritz up again and she began to heat up. Finally having enough, Hiyori, once again, slammed her fist against the side of the radio, which caused the Cd to shoot out and slice the entire top of Hiyori's head off. She fell to the floor as the top portion of her head slammed against the table. Causing the water to fall onto the bloody carpet.

"Hiyori?" Kisuke asked as he heard her body fall to the floor. "Baby? Are you there? Hey, Hiyori! Hiyori!"

* * *

Ichigo slept quietly as Orihime snuggled up to his bare chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms securely around his lover's slim bare waist. Heat had filled the room. Orihime slowly opened her eyes and began to trace her fingers down Ichigo's chest as her eyes slowly gained it's color back. She loved the way his skin felt after they had sex. It was soft and inviting. It calmed every bone, muscle, and nerve in her body. Her fingers made their way up his shoulder and down his back as Ichigo, too, opened his eyes. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were filled with hope, confusion, and sadness simultaneously. It drove Orihime crazy that she could never fully read Ichigo's eyes. But she loved that about him. He was mysterious in some ways and in others, he was an open book. Orihime knew Ichigo better than anyone, since she's known him since they were in diapers. Ichigo moved his fingers up to brush her hair away from her face to see her dark unique colored eyes of beauty. She smiled at him and leaned up to give him a soft kiss on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her body even closer to his. His soft hands moved up and down her curves as he pulled her closer. She pulled away for air as Ichigo began to leave hot open mouthed kisses down her neck. She moaned as Ichigo hit her spot. He always knew where that was. And always hit it right.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Ichigo groaned as he pulled away from his lover to reach across the bed and grab his phone from the night stand near his bed. Looking at the screen, he saw Rukia's name flashing across the screen. He had missed five calls and seventeen text messages. Damn, did Rukia love to text or what? Flipping open the phone he hi the **'accept' **button and placed it to his ear.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo greeted.

"About time you answered! You need to get to Hiyori's place NOW!" Rukia ordered.

"What!? Why?! What happened!?" Ichigo asked as he sat up in his bed.

"I don't know. Kisuke just called me and said that he heard Hiyori fall to the floor and she didn't answer after that." Rukia informed.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "We'll be over there in twenty minutes." He yanked the covers off of him and tossed his feet over the bed.

"Hurry." Rukia said as Ichigo hung up.

"What happened?" Orihime asked.

"Hiyori. She's in trouble" Ichigo said.

Orihime gasped as she got off the bed and reached for her clothes in a hurry.

* * *

"Baby? Are you in there?" Kisuke asked as he knocked on the door. The group stood by as Kisuke turned around and frowned at them. All of them having worried expressions on their faces. Kisuke knocked again, "Baby? Are you home?" No answer.

Kisuke groaned as he began to shuffle through his pockets to find the keys to her dorm room. He shoved the key into the door and twisted it, popping it open. As the door opened, his expression changed from anxious and worried, to horror and pain.

"HIYORI!" The group screamed as they saw their dead beheaded friend on the floor with blood stained throughout the carpet. A bloody Cd was pierced through the bathroom door. Kisuke ran up to her lifeless body and gripped it tightly; crying heavily. Ichigo stared in horror at his own prediction that had come true. Renji walked over to the bathroom door and plucked out the Cd. He showed it to the group who stared at it in confusion.

"Was that the thing that killed her?" Orihime asked.

"It has blood on it……and"-Ichigo looked at the radio- "It looked like it came from the radio…."

The group looked at him in horror. "Hiyori…..you said she was next……and she got killed."

"So it's true!?" Rukia asked in shock.

"I've been trying to tell you Dumbasses! But you thought I was crazy! So now do you believe me!?" Ichigo screamed.

"No! It wasn't you, Ichigo! It was me! I told her to hit the radio! I killed her!" Kisuke cried.

"See!? There you go! It was Kisuke's fault! Not your fuckin' predictions! So get over it!" Grimmjow growled.

"Fuck you, Grimmjow! Why do you have to be such an asshole!?" Ichigo shouted.

"Because, you are going out of your fuckin' mind! Whatever the internet put into your head, is all a load of shit! None of us are going to die! Hiyori died because of Kisuke's retarded ass!"

"I agree with Grimmjow." Shinji said.

"Well fuck you, too." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, seriously. This was just a freak accident. It won't happen again." Renji confirmed.

"I'm not crazy! I'm trying to protect all of you because I care about you guys!"

"So……who's next?" Rukia asked.

"Oh fuck me.." Grimmjow groaned as he looked up and placed his hands on his face.

Ichigo looked down and closed his eyes to look away from the dead Hiyori.

"I don't know."

"Whatever, go ahead, believe the fuckin' Berry! I'm out of here. Call me when you decide to be normal again." Grimmjow said as he began to walk out of the room.

Orihime sighed. "I guess I'll call the police then."


	3. I'm sorry to all who read this!

Bad news to all who love my stories, I am grounded for the whole summer, so I wont be able to update for a while! I'm sorry! And thank you all for the support!


	4. Final

**HEy! I'm bakk! Well, I made on last Chapter! This is the last chapter to Final Destination! But don't fear! I will make a sequel! SO get ready! During the summer, I might sneak on and add another chapter or so! So please keep supporting me!**

* * *

Ichigo laid in his bed, trying to remember everyone's death in his vision. Nothing came into his mind. It was all a huge blur. Orihime said she was going out with Rukia to go shop for school supplies, Renji was trying out for the soccer team, Shinji was out trying to get laid, Kisuke was grieving over Hiyori's death, and Grimmjow hadn't been talking to Ichigo since last night. Ichigo was stressed out. He was afraid of the fact that all of his friends were in danger. He wanted to protect everyone as much as he could and tried to forget his father's words the day his mother died_, you can't protect everyone. Remember that, Ichigo. _The day his mother died, he tried to save her from tripping and falling onto ongoing traffic. Sadly, when he reached out for her hand, he missed and a truck came and took her head clean off. Ichigo could never really forgive himself after that. He closed his eyes and tried to think once more. Kiwi died first, the rocket exploded in her face, then Hiyori, the glass pierced her head, then…..then…..He closed his eyes tightly and placed his hands over his face to try and remember. Fuck! Why couldn't he remember this shit! Who was sitting behind Hiyori? "Yeah, Kiwi. A man's car is like his sanction. You don't fuck with that." Ichigo remembered Shinji's words. Shinji was sitting behind Hiyori. Shinji's face was impaled by Renji's seatbelt….Shinji was next. Ichigo got up and tried to find his cell phone. He plucked it off the charger and flipped it open, scrolling down his call list. When he finally saw Shinji's name he pressed the 'accept' button and put the phone to his ear; hoping he would hear Shinji's voice. He did, but as a voice mail.

"Hey! It's Shinji! If I am not calling it's because I'm either out with my friends and left the phone at home charging, or I'm getting laid. So leave a message!"

Ichigo growled at the voice mail and ran toward the door grabbing his coat before closing it shut.

* * *

Shinji groaned and dug his nails into the girl's waist as she went faster and harder. He thrusted harder and faster into the girl below him as she moaned his name loudly. She arched her back and racked her nails down his chest in pure lust. Sweat trickled down their bodies, moans bounced off the walls of the room; the bed squeaked as it was being pushed against the wall repeatedly by Shinji's thrusts, her nails gripped the shits as she opened her legs wider for Shinji. Their minds were in total sex mode. Nothing could bother them. Nothing…..but Shinji's phone. Luckily, he had it on vibrate. He always did when he was having sex just so people wouldn't kill his mood. He didn't care if his mother had just died and his sister, brother, and dad were all calling at the same time to tell him so, he just didn't want to be bothered while having sex. His little green phone vibrated with Ichigo's number and name glowing brightly. The phone vibrated against the nightstand next to his bed. The girl below him looked to the side to see the phone ring, but she, too, was too absorbed in the sex god above her to care. She moaned loudly as Shinji gave one final thrust that sent all of her juices spilling out. With a tired smile, Shinji pulled out of her and landed next to her.

"Wow." She said.

"I know." Shinji smiled. "Well, bye."

Shinji got up to collect his clothes as the girl sat up.

"Bye? But we just met? Can't we, like, get a coffee or something?" She asked.

"Sorry Natasha-"

"It's Keyla." The girl corrected.

"Right, well sorry. But I gotta run. I've gotta meet my friends somewhere important. So, I'll call ya'." Shinji smiled as he tightened his tie around his neck and walked over to the nightstand to grab his phone.

"Alright, well. If you want anything to eat, you can… help yourself. And…I hope you had fun!" And with that Shinji walked out; leaving poor Keyla confused and naked on his bed.

...

Shinji pulled his coat on and walked down the clear streets of Hoshi road. He planned on doing many things today that didn't involve his best friend's psycho-ness and his freakish accusations that he'd been having. Yes, Hiyori had died and everyone was grieving over it. But Shinji didn't believe what Ichigo was saying; or at least, he didn't want to believe him. In truth, Shinji did believe Ichigo. But he just…didn't want to. Flight 180? Route 23? Devils' Flight roller coaster accident? And the McKinely Speedway crash? Was it true? Shinji didn't want to think about it. He shook his head and kept walking, his thoughts going someplace much nicer. Sadly, that happiness was interrupted when his phone vibrated once more. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see that it was none other than Ichigo calling. With a groan he flipped it open and placed it to his ear.

"What?" Shinji asked in annoyance.

"Shinji! You have to come meet us at the coffee place right now!" Ichigo ordered.

"Who's us?" Shinji asked.

"Rukia, Orihime, and Grimmjow. You have to come here now! I have to warn you!"

"What? That I'm next?" Shinji chuckled.

"Yes! You are next! Don't you get it! You were sitting behind Hiyori! She was killed! Then you got killed too!"

"Okay, you know what! You are out of your mind Ichigo! I am not going over there for you to be talking crap about some fuckin' bullshit that you got off the internet! Okay! You're just being fuckin' paranoid! Get over it!" And with that Shinji shut his phone. Was this annoying or what?

* * *

Ichigo growled as he slammed his phone shut.

"Well?" Orihime asked.

"He won't believe me."

"I don't blame him." Grimmjow shrugged as he took a sip at his Ice Mocha.

Ichigo growled.

"Okay. So it was Kiwi, Hiyori, and then Shinji. So who's next?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo thought back. He closed his eyes and lowered his head; trying to think of who was next. "Shinji was killed because…of…..Renji's seatbelt. Which meant-" He remembered Rukia and Renji's seat flying backwards. "-Renji's next after Shinji. And then….Rukia….Grimmjow….Orihime…then me." Ichigo remembered.

"So how come you die last?" Grimmjow sneered.

"Because I'm the one who had the premonition." Ichigo explained.

"So, you shouldn't be fuckin' special just because you saw everything."

"Yeah, but because I saw everything, I can save your ass from getting killed. If I intervene, I can save your life."

Grimmjow scoffed. "You really are a wackjob."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow.

"So, why don't we fallow Shinji?" Orihime asked.

"How are we gonna follow him if we don't even know where he is?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime held up her pink Razor and waved it around. "He won't answer to you if you text him. But he'll answer to me."

Ichigo smiled at his girlfriend's genius-ness. Of course, Shinji loved Orihime so it would only be natural if she were to text him and get a text back. Orihime giggled as she sent Shinji a text.

* * *

Shinji growled as his phone vibrated once more. He swore, if it was Ichigo again he was gonna chuck the phone across the room, not caring if it hit anyone. When he looked at the name, he smiled and flipped open the phone.

_Hey, Shinji. R u okay?_ Orihime texted.

Shinji placed his elbows on the white counter as he pressed the buttons of his phone to text back.

_Hey, and yeah. I'm fine. Just a little ticked at Ichigo._ Shinji texted back. He placed his phone back on his counter as he picked up his Caramel Macchiato and sipped it sweetly. How he loved the taste. Too bad it'd be the last sip he'd ever have. In the front of the Cd/Coffee shop, where Shinji was sitting near, construction men were above fixing the light fixtures above. Apparently, there was something wrong with the string lights that hung above the front entrance. Shinji's eyes averted back to his Phone as it vibrated once more. He picked it up and read the words:

_Well, Idk. Can I come and meet w/ u. I wanna c how you are. B/C just u saying it doesn't help. _

Shinji smiled at Orihime's kindness. It was amazing how much she'd care about one person. Whether it was Ichigo, Shinji, or Grimmjow, no matter how fucked up they would act toward her, she still would show a sweet, sensitive side to them. Shinji pounded the buttons on his phone.

_Yeah, come meet me at the Music/Coffee shop downtown. I'll b in the front drinking Coffee. K?_

In five seconds flat, Orihime texted back: _I'll be over in 20 mins. _

Shinji closed his phone and placed on the counter next to his coffee. He picked up the coffee cup and placed it to his lips. Maybe, his day would turn around a bit.

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Grimmjow ran as fast as they could downtown to get Shinji. Grimmjow, who didn't really care too much, was walking behind. He only hung out with them to kill time. Plus, it was pretty funny watching Ichigo flip out. Rukia was running behind Orihime, who was trying to grab Ichigo's hand while running. They were only four blocks away from the Music/Coffee shop. They dodged people and children that were in the way and tried to be cautious around construction workers. When they got to the coffee/music shop they swung the door open. The impact of the door swinging open caused the glass wall to the entrance shake, along with the roof and the string lights that were loosely attached to the ceiling. As the door slammed shut, the vibration caused the strings to detach slightly.

"Ichigo? Orihime, you lied to me!" Shinji shouted as he stood up.

"I lied to protect you, Shinji. If what Ichigo's saying is true then you have to come with us so we can protect you!" Orihime defended.

"Oh….my…lord! What is it going to take for you people to believe that this is all bullshit! All of it! Just because Ichigo _saw _some vision is because he was going out of his fuckin' mind, okay! Kiwi's death was just a misfortune! A coincidence! SO was Hiyori's dearth! All this shit about all of us dying is a load! So just calm the fuck down!" Shinji snapped.

"You asshole! We're trying to protect you!" Rukia shouted.

"Maybe I don't want protection from a crazy ass kid!" Shinji barked.

"But we care about you, Shinji!" Orihime cried.

Behind them a drunken hobo kept bumping into the glass wall entrance which caused even more vibration to hit the string lights. The string attached at the end was slowly untwining.

"Just stop! Okay! I get it! Ichigo needs to go to a Looney house! I will be glad to drive him there! But for now, I think I'll just go home and stay away from you freaks!" Shinji claimed as he walked past the group. "I think I'll be safer away from you guys and your goddamn accusations of this whole scenario. I hope you feel better I really do!"

Shinji kicked the door open as he faced his group of friends. The vibration from the kick caused the string to finally break and fly downward. Orihime and Ichigo saw this and motioned to jump forward.

"SHINJI! LOOK OUT!" Orihime cried. As Shinji looked he gasped at the sight of the string lights heading towards his face. Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and shoved Shinji to the floor. He flew forward and face-planted into the floor. The sting lights slammed into a passing bystander. He fell forward right into the table. Shinji and the group gasped as they looked to see Shinji's savior.

"What the hell? I come here for a coffee and a CD and I find Hirako almost getting killed!" Shouted Kensei Muguruma, The collage Senior.

"Kensei…." Ichigo said.

"So, what's this is hear that Kurosaki's havin' freaky dreams?" Kensei asked as he stepped in the store.

"That we're all gonna die." Grimmjow answered nonchalantly.

Kensei snickered. "Right. Well, that's what the pressure of college will do to ya'."

"We haven't even started our classes." Orihime said.

"It's the pre-stress." Kensei smiled as he walked past them into the book CD section.

Shinji looked up at Ichigo with shock if it weren't for Kensei, Shinji would be dead right now. He could imagine the string lights being impaled in his head. He gulped as Ichigo walked up to him and looked down.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked.

Shinji nodded fiercely.

"We need to find Renji."

* * *

Kensei watched as the group of teens ran out of the shop while store employees ran to aid the man who got hit by the lights. He shook his head. This was getting weird. All morning he'd been getting calls from his friends about the death of Hiyori Sarugaki. Hiyori was one of Kensei's closest friends. But now that she was dead, it put a pain in his heart. Shinji, Hiyori, and Kensei had been best friends since they could remember. And since he heard about Ichigo having a vision about the highway route explosion, he thought the kid was a freak. But when Hiyori died, he began to get a little…..scared. He looked at the CD that he was holding in his hand. _Death to the fullest. _A sudden chill raced down his spin. Kensei quickly put the CD back and began to make his way out the shop.

He walked out and began to make his way to the park. Maybe he might cool down a bit.

* * *

"I'm next?" Renji asked as he balanced a soccer ball on his head.

"Yeah, Shinji just got saved. So that means it skipped him and it's going onto you." Rukia explained.

"Who saved him?" Renji asked.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Who saved him?"

"Kensei. Why?" Orihime asked.

"Well, don't you think that if someone who's not in the list interferes _with _the list they might be next?" Renji asked as he kicked the ball on his knee.

"No way." Ichigo shook his head.

"Well, what do you think? Kensei interfered with the list. I think death might want revenge on him." Renji said as he kicked the ball. It flew right into the goal.

"How do you know this?" Ichigo asked.

Renji shrugged. "I just thought about it. Plus, I'm not next."

"You greedy-."

"If that's true," Rukia said. "Then we have to find Kensei."

* * *

Kensei sighed as he sat on the bench in the park. He looked at the kids playing with each other; running around the park, women talking to each other about their new born babies, and the large sweaty men using Weed Whackers to make the park look beautiful. Suddenly, an ominous breeze flew past him. He shuddered as he got up and headed for the dock. Maybe that would cool him down a bit.

"Shit!" He heard. Kensei turned to see a large man pulling the wire on his weed whacker. "This stupid piece of shit won't work!"

Kensei shuddered once more. He had a strange feeling. Ones that made his hairs on his neck erect. He bit his lip; turning away from the scene and making his way toward the dock. But he couldn't help but stair at the blades on it. The sharp rusted blades. He quickly turned away again. He didn't know what his problem was; or why he was being so paranoid. Suddenly, everything around him seemed like a death trap. He took a deep breath as he got closer to the dock.

"Kensei!" He heard. Kensei turned to see Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Shinji, and Grimmjow running toward him.

"You're next!" Ichigo cried. Kensei's eyes widened. He was _next_! Next in what?

"What are you talking about?"

"You're next on death's list!" Orihime cried. Just as she said that, the man who was trying to start up the weed whacker finally was able to start it. Unfortunately, the rusted blade slammed against the concrete and broke off; flying into the air toward Kensei's head.

"Kensei! Move!" Shinji cried. Kensei turned around just as the blade pierced in his head. Young kids and mothers screamed as his body collapsed to the floor. The man who held the weed whacker gasped in shock. Orihime screamed at the sight. Grimmjow looked away along with Shinji. Ichigo closed his eyes and tightened his fist. And Rukia began to cry at the sight of blood pooling around his head.

* * *

Renji was next…..Renji smirked as he ran as fast as he could toward the goal. The goalie standing there was ready for his kick; Knees bent, arms open, and a deadly smirk on his face. Just as Renji was getting ready to kick, a drop of rain plopped on his cheek. He blinked and stopped as he looked up at the dark gloomy sky that crawled over the soccer field. A sudden chilling breeze swept past him.

"Come on, man! Are you gonna kick or not!" Shouted the goalie.

"But it's gonna rain." Renji said as he pointed up at the sky.

"Who gives a crap? As long as there's no lighting, we're good!" The goalie replied.

"But, Ikkaku-."

"Don't "Ikkaku" me. Hurry and kick the damn ball, already." As soon as he finished that sentence, rain began to poor down on them. The other soccer player, who were standing by watching, all ran inside to get away from the rain. Renji took a deep breath and ran once more toward the goal. He pulled his foot back and launched it forward. The ball shot up into the air; right above the goal and onto the scoreboard.

Ikkaku looked up. "What the hell was that, Abarai?"

Renji shrugged. Ikkaku rolled his eyes and walked forward. "You're getting the ball."

"You act like that's a big deal."

"It would be if it was _in _the score board." Ikkaku chuckled.

Renji passed by Ikkaku, gave him a high five, and said goodbye. The rain was pouring down and was pretty shocked that it wasn't lighting or anything. He was a bit worried about Kensei, though. Was he dead already? Hopefully not. Then that would result in his death coming up. Renji didn't want to worry about that now. He didn't like to think negative. Thinking positive was what got him great friends, a great life, and into a great college. Not to mention, a great soccer player. He smiled as he got closer to the goal. Hopefully Kensei wasn't dead and he was safe with Ichigo and his friends….But if Kensei was safe, then….that would mean. That Renji was next. It would skip Kensei and-

He shook his head to get the negative thought out of his head. He was going to be safe no matter what. Renji couldn't die. He wouldn't. Fuck death. Death wouldn't take Renji down. And he didn't deserve to die anyway. Renji never did anything bad in his life. So why was death after them? He didn't know. But he wanted to find out soon.

"Renji! Kensei's dead!" He heard Rukia scream. He turned around just as he got in front of the goal. He looked and saw Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Shinji running toward him.

"What?" Renji asked. He couldn't hear them due to the cacophony of rain pouring down on the field. Suddenly, a lighting bolt struck down on the scoreboard and collapsed right behind Renji. Renji jumped and turned around to face the scoreboard. He smirked.

"What are you guys so worried about! I'm fine! See? Nothing's gonna happen to me! I'm fi-." But Renji was interrupted by the scoreboard exploding due to the lighting and rain. The shrapnel pieces pierced his back, killing him instantaneously. He gasped in pain. A strong gust of wind pushed the score board down and crushed Renji's body.

"RENJI!" Rukia screamed as she ran toward the flaming board.

"Rukia! Come back!" Ichigo cried as he ran forward, but was immediately pulled back by Grimmjow. He pulled Ichigo back so hard that Ichigo fell to the floor. "What the hell are you do-." Grimmjow stepped on Ichigo's chest.

"You're going to sit here and watch Rukia die, like I did with Kiwi." Grimmjow claimed.

"What!" Shinji shouted. "Get off of him! That's his sister!"

"And Kiwi was my girlfriend!"

"A girlfriend you didn't even like!" Orihime protested.

"Fuck you!"

Ichigo punched the back of Grimmjow's knee, causing him to fall forward. "Go to hell Grimmjow!" He shouted as he got up. Grimmjow grabbed a rock and chucked it at the back of Ichigo's head. The rock slammed onto Ichigo's head and he toppled forward. Face-planting into the dirt. He pulled his face up to see Rukia running toward the flames. Orihime ran up to Ichigo and placed a hand on his back. Shinji ran forward; trying to get to Rukia. Ichigo quickly got up and ran as fast as his legs could go. Another explosion took place, the flames extending, engulfing and killing Rukia.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed his lungs out as his legs actually picked up speed. But he was immediately tackled down by Grimmjow. Shinji was on the floor, blown back by the flames. His face burned to hell. Orihime stood in the background, crying her eyes out.

"SHE'S DYING! LET GO OF ME, GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed.

"She was dying, too! You Asshole! Kiwi was dying, too! But you didn't let me save her! So now you're going to stand by and watch Rukia die, too!" Ichigo rolled over, getting Grimmjow off of him. Ichigo stood up as well as Grimmjow and punched him in the face. Shinji looked up at him in awe. Grimmjow took a step back, near the flames, and wiped his lip.

"You asshole!" Grimmjow shouted as Orihime ran up to Shinji for help. "You made me stand by and watch the love of my life-!"

"You didn't even love her you fucking dickhead! You told me yourself that you only wanted her for her ass! So why the fuck do you suddenly care!"

"Because maybe I was acting like that because I didn't want to show my real feelings! You don't know anything about me, Ichigo! I loved her! And now she's dead!"

"And so is Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

"But she's your goddamn sister! Kiwi was my girlfriend! The love of my life! And you took that away from me! I'll never forgive you for doing that! Never!" Another explosion filled the air. Shrapnel pieces heading toward Orihime. Shinji quickly pulled her downward, the shrapnel whizzing past her head. The flames from the explosion caused the lights above to explode as well. Glass pieces flew everywhere, some landing near the fire.

"I was trying to save you!" Ichigo cried. "You're my best friend! I didn't want anything to happen to you! I care about you! That's why I did that! I'm sorry about Kiwi! I really am!"

The glass pieces popped from the intensity of the flames and shot through Grimmjow's head. Ichigo quickly moved out of the way before the glass piece hit him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried as she ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. "Ichigo! You're safe!"

"And you beat death." Shinji smiled as he walked up to them.

Ichigo blinked. "What? Oh, that's right. I dodge the glass piece that was heading for me."

"You did it, Ichigo! We're safe now!" Orihime cried as she kissed him.

"I love you." He said.

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER...

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ichigo! Happy Birthday to you!" Shinji and Orihime chanted as they brought Ichigo a cake to his table.

"Thanks guys." Ichigo smiled as he wrapped an arm around Orihime.

"Well, you're nineteen now. What do you plan on doing with your life?" Shinji asked in a reporter like tone.

"Spending it with Orihime. How else?"

"It sucks. I planned to spend it with all the friends I wanted to spend it with."

Ichigo looked down. "Yeah." He grabbed a glass and held it up. "To all who didn't beat death."

"To all." Orihime and Shinji said in unison as they clinked glasses.

"Well, there in a better place now." Orihime assured.

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah. That's right."

"I'm just glad all this paranoia is over." Shinji smiled.

"Well, sure. I mean. I beat death by dodging that last piece of glass. But, what I don't get it-."

"Don't bring that back up! Please! I want to enjoy this day in peace!" Shinji complained.

"But for real, if it skipped me, doesn't that mean that it goes back to Shinji since he got skipped too?"

All the color in Shinji's face drowned out. "What?"

"Ichigo, you're scaring him." Orihime said softly.

"I don't mean to but-."

"No!" Shinji shouted as he got up. "I'm not next! I can't be next! It's over!" Shinji began to walk backwards, toward the man who was on the latter. He was fixing a loose speaker above.

"Shinji." Ichigo warned as he got up. Suddenly, Ichigo felt a strange breeze blow past him. He looked around but there was no window open. He shuddered and turned around.

"No! It's over, Ichigo! You said it yourself!" Shinji took a few more steps back.

"Shinji! Come here! It's okay!" Ichigo said.

"No!" Shinji shouted just as he bumped into the latter. The man accidentally cut off the strings to the speaker and it fell. Right on top of Shinji's head.

* * *

**The end! Well how was tht! Shinji died! Whoo hoo! Now Ima make a sequal for all those who loved mahh storie! IT'z qonna b awesome! Thnx 4 all da support! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
